I'll be here a while
by Arkeis07
Summary: Lily/Miley". Taking a break outside the studio, Miley and Lily try to capture the moment together. "....Wait, this sounds familar. Who is it?"


**This one is kinda special. It's my first try at first person POV. It's a *pretend* Lily/Miley. real quick, made for the opening of the first Miley Femslash Community at Livejournal: livejournal . com /miley_slash/**

**BTW, if you go to my journal, I have download links for the songs mentioned in the story. They're really good, and I love giving people music recs: .com**

I'm perfectly content to sit here in the early afternoon sun listening to my iPod. I recline back on my palms and stare at the clouds absently. Normally I would be slightly miffed if anyone were to disturb me – we get so very few breaks on the set.

But as Miley slides next to me and plucks an ear bud from my ear, I'm even more at ease. She brushes the hair covering my ear back and says, "I bet I can guess who you're listening to in 3 tries or less."

I smirk sideways at her bravado and reply, "Yeah? Let's see it then, hotshot."

She sits back and just observes me for a minute – my tapping foot, my relaxed posture, my smile –which is really just because she is scrutinizing me so closely.

"Hmm, Maximo Park?"

"Nope. Slower."

"…. Manu Chao?"

"Nope, earlier though - King of the Bongo."

"Uh oh, last chance, get it together Miley! Ok, ok…. Bloc Party? You were crazy about their new album a few weeks ago."

"Miley, that's a bit too energetic for my posture, don't you think?" I asked with raised eyebrows, and then I flash her a devilish smile, "You lose."

She frowns and puts the ear bud in her ear. Sitting close, I can smell her perfume. It's always just a little too much, a little too overbearing, but you get used to it. And you tend to miss it when it's gone. Or that might just be me.

"Wait, this sounds familiar… who is it?"

"It's actually a remix of an old 311 song – I'll be here awhile. Its pretty chill, with a little drum 'n bass thrown in."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. And hey, that's cheating, I wasn't think of remixes or old songs!"

"I believed in you that you could guess, you're the one who didn't follow through."

She bumps her shoulder into mine and scoots even closer to me, enjoying the lifting feeling the song inspired.

"So, what's my prize gonna be?" I ask with my voice low. She just gives me a sidelong look with an eyebrow quirked and the corners of her mouth turned down.

"I believe you lost, which implies that I get something for winning."

She slides her arm around my shoulders and holds me close. "Your prize is the gift of my presence and love." She makes an exaggerated display of kissing the top of my head like I'm a child.

I say nothing and just sit back in her embrace as another song comes on.

A few minutes pass in comfortable silence. The afternoon sun feels really good against my exposed shins poking from my character's signature capri shorts.

As if reading my mind, Miley says, "I really like your character's outfit today; you look super cute, Lils."

Her smile is absolutely infectious and I accept the compliment with a gracious thank you. She turns her attention to my lap and cups my hand holding the iPod, reaching her thumb to cycle through the playlist and find another song. My hand feels almost hot in her grasp, but I don't pull away.

I feel the sudden urge to speak my mind without thinking. "I really like this, Miles. Sitting, relaxing with you. We don't get to do it that often. And I miss you terribly when you're away." I blush at the realization of what I said, but I can't take it back now.

"Aww, Lils, you're too cute. And yeah, it sucks that we can't just chill like this more…. How many more minutes do we have anyway?"

I'm just a little disappointed that she didn't reply to my heartfelt admission and I'm slightly peeved that she reminded me we were on a schedule. "We've got about 5 minutes left. Sucks."

She sits back and contemplates something. Then she looks around the deserted lot suspiciously, but finding no one turns her lovely blue eyes that look grey in this light back on me.

"I've been thinking about something recently, Lils. I just wanna try it. 5 minutes is the perfect amount of time to do it in."

I look at her expectantly when she doesn't continue. Instead, she licks her lips and gazes at mine. I realized what's about to happen, and I beat her to the punch, leaning into her as my lips land gently on hers. She is surprised at first but soon adds a delicious amount of pressure. Her perfume which was previously overpowering is now intoxicating me, I can't get enough.

My hand reaches up to tangle in her locks resting on her chest, and I feel her shudder as my wrist brushes her breast. Her hand is placed at the small of my back, lifting up my shirt to slide her palm along the skin she finds there.

This kiss is so sweet, so natural, that I'm tempted to just stay this close to Miley forever. But I pull back and look at my watch. Exactly five minutes – like it was planned or something. I share a small smile with Miley that only grows bigger as she grins back.

She stands and holds out her hand to help me up. She keeps my hand in hers and rubs tiny circles with her thumb on the back until we are back inside the studio.

~fin~

I'd also like to rec my good writing friend Justin's fic (initiatesix). It's *pretend* Lily/Miely too, but smutty. It's very good: .

And join Miley_Slash if you're on livejournal!!!!! livejournal . com /miley_slash/


End file.
